


Too Good To Be True

by dupli



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Other, Senseless fluff, btw kazooie nb and goes and goes by she/her, sleep? idk bout sleep!!! its summertime!!!!!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 07:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19313563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dupli/pseuds/dupli
Summary: i know im late but like. i cried when banjo got in smashbanjo kazooie was the first real fandom i was in so it means a lot to me





	Too Good To Be True

**Author's Note:**

> i know im late but like. i cried when banjo got in smash
> 
> banjo kazooie was the first real fandom i was in so it means a lot to me

It was another day in Spiral Mountain, right? Nope.

A white letter with a Smash Ball sticker came in and changed the lives of the bear and bird forever.

It felt like an amazing dream they never wanted to wake up from.

It was rather late at night. Everyone was almost asleep. Except maybe for the few who may be doing late night browsing online.

The dark blue that filled the room was almost peaceful. The air was circulated with coolness that contrasted the heat that exhilarated from the outside world. If you were lucky, you could maybe hear a cricket outside.

Outside that. The room was silent. The bear/bird duo that were in the room were sitting together in bed. Arms/wings wrapped around each other. Nothing but quiet breaths and the sounds of their heartbeats.

As Kazooie rested her head on the bear’s shoulder, she sighed. Whispering softly.

“I’m still not over the fact we’re in Smash..”

“Trust me, I am too..”

This is what truly mattered. Understanding the most important thing: they didn’t just get in because they were cool. They got in because they mattered. Despite all odds, they meant to much to the world outside their universe.

But, at the core. They were an inseparable pair. Working through any and all problems. As a team. 20 years of hard work paid off.

Now the two could live their lives together. Stronger than ever. Closer than ever.


End file.
